They will all know
by floating fog
Summary: A one shot, written for the summerpornathon in LJ. Merlin smells of someone else and Arthur isn't amused.


So this is a new one shot that was written for a lovely pornathon over at LJ. Have fun!

Pairing: Arthur/Merlin  
Raiting: Nc-17  
Disclaimer: They are not mine, belong to the bbc and all.

* * *

Merlin dragged his feet tiredly towards Gaius's chambers and sighed, it's been a long day and he was worried about Arthur.

He opened the door to their rooms quietly and froze; his magic sprang to life and rose to the edge of his skin, reacting to something in the room. He managed to take another step before something moved and he was pinned to the door, his face pressed to the hard wood and something hot and hard pressed all along his back.

"Wha-" He began to ask when he heard a growl from the _thing_ that had him pinned.

"You _reek_ of someone else." The voice, _Arthur's_ voice, Merlin realized, growled in his ear as Arthur pressed harder against him and Merlin gasped, feeling the hard length of Arthur's cock pressing against him.

Something was _very_ wrong.

Merlin suppressed a shiver and tried to move only to have his hands gripped in a tight hold and a growl snarled again.

"_**Why**_ do you reek of someone else _Mer_lin?" The prince asked in a rough voice.

"I- I don't- Arthur it's-" Arthur swung him around and Merlin's eyes widened when he saw Arthur's black eyes.

"Arthur are you-"

"You are mine!" Arthur snarled in his face and moved closer, his mouth hovering above Merlin's and his eyes staring into Merlin's widened ones.

"And I'm going to make sure you won't forget it," He moved even closer and took a deep breath. "I'm going to mark you Merlin, so that everyone will know you are mine."

With that he swung Merlin up on his shoulder and moved towards Merlin's room, Merlin only had enough time to think that _it's probably that bite_ and _fuck yes do_ before he was dropped on his bed.

Merlin watched with glazed eyes as Arthur took off his cloths, his eyes sweeping over every piece of skin that reveled to him, when he reached Arthur's erect cock his eyes grew impossibly wide.

"Arthur? Is that-" Merlin swallowed thickly as he took in the swollen knot at the base of Arthur's cock, his own body and magic tingling with anticipation even as his mind realized that the bite had some very disturbing changes.

Arthur smirked and climbed on top of him. "Like what you see _Mer_lin?" He growled again and pulled off Merlin's cloths while Merlin nodded mutely.

"Good, because tonight will be the end of all these _stupid_ _men_ who thinks they can take you away from me." Arthur bit on his neck and licked it better. "You. Are. Mine." He punctuated every word with a brutal thrust against Merlin's hip while his hands roamed over Merlin's body, leaving red marks in their wake.

Merlin's mind was hazy with lust and his magic acted on impulse, wetting his tight passage and sending a wave of his arousal into the air, Arthur froze and stared at him, his eyes impossibly dark as he smirked, feral and possessive.

"I knew it." He said and leaned down to bite at Merlin's earlobe while his hands sought Merlin's wet opening. "Even your magic knows we are meant for each other."

He sunk his fingers into Merlin's scorching heat and kissed him, hard, his tongue fucking his mouth in imitation to what he was going to do and Merlin moaned, low and broken as his hips rose and followed Arthur's fingers.

"So eager for me…" Arthur mumbled happily against his skin as he pulled his fingers out and directed his cockhead to Merlin's hole, his eyes seeking Merlin's. "Ready?" He asked and Merlin nodded.

Arthur's cock slipped in without a stutter and Merlin keened at the feeling, of being full and stuffed and- "God Arthur!" Merlin breathed out as Arthur started thrusting in earnest.

"Mine. Mine. Mine." Arthur growled repeatedly as he thrusted in, in,_ in_. Dragging a scream from Merlin as he came.

Merlin was floating in a contented haze when he noticed Arthur was still pushing in, his knot catching on his rim and Merlin relaxed his muscles, the knot slipping in and Arthur groaned in ecstasy as he started thrusting again, pushing his knot deeper into Merlin's body before he came.

As they lay tied together in the dark, Merlin's body pressed tightly against Arthur's as he laid soft kisses on his neck.

"I'm yours, you know." Merlin whispered, holding Arthur's hand closer to his heart.

"I know," Arthur sighed and moved his hips a bit, testing the knot. "But now they will all know."

* * *

Much love! R&R


End file.
